


No Leaving, Now

by Etnoe



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Consent Issues, M/M, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etnoe/pseuds/Etnoe
Summary: Agon likes backing Unsui into corners.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally for a (now locked) [one-sentence porn meme](http://technophile.livejournal.com/276799.html).

* * *

  


Getting backed into the corner of the bedroom isn't even necessary, because Unsui never has learned to say no to his brother - but if there's one thing for him to depend on (damn him if he's grateful) it's that Agon will always push him to the point of no return, nothing more to be said, a forearm pinching his windpipe and a hand squeezing his balls - brutal, grinning: a brat too pleased at getting his way.


End file.
